Dancing
by Chibi Shiina
Summary: Es geht um Alan und Denny und einen gemeinsamen Tanz. Freundschaftlich? Ja. Mehr? Vielleicht, wenn man es sehen mag. Ein kleines Abendgeplauder auf dem allseits beliebten Balkon. light slash, more friendship


**Autor: **Wolvie

**Angefangen + Beendet:** 23/24.01.2009

**Fandom: **Boston Legal

**Charaktere:** Alan Shore und Denny Crane

**Genre:** a little slash when you like, dance, fun

**Format:** Kurzgeschichte

**Warnung:** Non-Beta-Readed, no Spoiler

**Disclaimer:**

Die Figuren die hier agieren, sind Eigentum von David E. Kelley. Verkörpert wurden die beiden jeweils von James Spader und Wiliam Shatner

**Anmerkung des Autoren: **

Ich habe zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo ich diese FF geschrieben habe, noch nicht allzuviele Folgen von "Boston Legal" angesehen, finde aber dennoch die beiden Charaktere Alan Shore und Denny Crane und ihre Freundschaft bereits so interessant, dass ich mich zu einer Fanfiction habe hinreissen lassen. Des Weiteren habe ich die Geschichte so verfasst, dass man etwas sehen kann wenn man will oder eben nur friendship. Das gleiche Prinzip habe ich schon bei House einmal angewandt, also ein bisschen Erfahrung hab ich damit. So, genug gesülzt, jetzt geht's los. Viel Spass beim Lesen.

"**Dancing**"

Entspannt stand er auf seinem Balkon, angelehnt an die Steinmauer. Einen Scotch auf der rechten Seite, einen Aschenbecher auf der linken Seite und eine qualmende Zigarre zwischen seinen Zähnen. Hinter ihm sein Büro, vor ihm seine Stadt Boston die sich vor ihm ausbreitete wie ein üppiges Dinner, garniert mit vielen kleinen Lichtern vor einem weit ausladenden Panoramablick den er ganz allein geniessen durfte. Wenn er jedoch direkt auf die Straße unter sich schaute, sah das ganze schon anders aus. Es erinnerte an hektische Kellner, die mit roten Lichtern bestückt eilig hin und her liefen weil er, Denny Crane, nur lässig mit seiner Hand gewunken hatte.

Eine leichte Brise fuhr ihm durchs Haar und leitete den Zigarrenqualm direkt in seine Nase weiter. Das machte nichts, er rauchte das Zeug schließlich schon seit Jahren und wenn es ihm in die Nase stieg war es umso besser. Genüsslich sog er den Qualm in sich auf, inhalierte den bereits ausgestoßenen Qualm und fühlte sich dabei mehr den je an seine Stadt erinnert.

Boston, in die Dunkelheit der hereinbrechenden Nacht getaucht biederte sie sich ihm, durch den Schleier seines nächsten qualmenden Atemzugs, jetzt an wie eine billige Hure. Seine Stadt, Denny Cranes Stadt, sein Moloch, Denny Cranes Moloch, seine allseits verhasste und geliebte Stadt. Und er selbst als lebende Legende mittendrin. Denny Crane.

Er war froh, dass der ewig währende Lärm nicht bis zu ihm hier nach oben drang. Er wollte das schreien und kreischen seiner Stadt nicht hören. Auch wenn sie ihm gehörte, er fühlte sich nicht im geringsten für sie Verantwortlich. Aber das tat wohl in dieser Stadt niemand.

Der Wind frischte etwas auf, wehte das Flattern eines Vogels zu ihm herüber und schon wenige Augenblicke später landete sie auf der Regenrinne, die sich am Rand des Balkons erstreckte, plusterte kurz ihre Federn auf und gurrte laut vor sich hin.

Denny grinste breit, zog erneut an seiner Zigarre und blies Qualm in ihre Richtung. Doch der Wind wehte zu stark und der Qualm kam nicht mal in ihre nähe. Wie um ihn zu verhöhnen gurrte die Taube jetzt noch lauter.

"Blaue Stunde." Eine Aussage, eine Feststellung, ausgesprochen von einer ihm mehr als bekannten Stimme. Denny zog an seiner Zigarre.

"Graue Stunde.", brummte Denny, stieß dabei den Rauch aus und lauschte den Schritten von Alan, die sich langsam näherten. Schon im nächsten Moment verstummten sie und die vertraute Gestalt tauchte neben ihm auf.

"Dunkle Stunde.", korrigierte Alan mit einem flüchtigen Blick über die Stadt hinweg, griff nach dem zweiten Glas mit Scotch als hätte es schon auf ihn dort gewartet.

"Gespickt mit vielen kleinen Lichtern, die der amerikanische Flagge sehr ähneln. Der amerikanische Traum", fügte Denny hinzu. Passend wedelte er mit seiner Zigarre bekräftigend über das Panorama, dass sich vor ihnen beiden ausbreitete.

Alans Blick heftete sich auf die Taube, die jetzt verstummt war und in der Regenrinne nach etwas fressbarem pickte. "Soll mir das sagen, dass es doch noch ein paar einsame Lichter da draußen gibt die dem Amerika von heute noch so etwas wie Hoffnung vorgaukelt?"

"Du interpretierst zuviel, Alan.", antwortete Denny gedehnt, nahm seinen Scotch und leerte alles in einem Zug. Der Staubsauger des Nachtputzdienst dröhnte ihm ins Ohr als er sich zurück lehnte. Irgendeinen Lärm hörte man hier doch immer, man konnte noch so weit oben sein, es gab immer irgendjemanden der Lärm machte und störte.

Er hielt das nun leere Scotchglas hoch, nahm maß mit den Augen und warf es nach der Taube. Es gab einen dumpfen Knall und splitterndes Glas als es auf das Blech der Regenrinne aufprallte und zerbarst. Aufgeschreckt dadurch erhob sich die empört kreischende Taube und flatterte eilig davon.

Ehe Denny der Mut verlassen konnte und ehe Alan seine Tat kommentieren konnte, sagte er während er sich langsam umdrehte: "Willst du tanzen?"

Alan stand vor ihm, etwas größer als er selbst, zog eine Augenbraue empor, nicht spöttisch sondern eher überrascht. "Ist das wieder einer von diesen Wünschen wie Sex mit einer Einbeinigen?"

Denny wusste nicht warum aber irgendwie machte ihn das ärgerlich. Mit einer energischen Bewegung löschte er die erst halb aufgerauchte Zigarre im Aschenbecher. Brauchte Alan wirklich einen Grund um mit ihm zu tanzen? Doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte stand Alans Scotchglas schon auf der steinernen Mauer und er trat den letzten Schritt auf ihn zu. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich in seine Mundwinkel, keines von der anzüglichen Sorte oder der spöttischen, es war ein ehrliches und Denny war sich mit einem mal sehr sicher, dass sein Freund mit diesem Lächeln nicht gerade verschwenderisch umging.

"Ohne Musik?" fragte Alan jetzt. Denny würdigte diese Frage nicht mal mit einer Antwort, drehte sich um und ging zu dem kleinen Tisch, der etwas abseits stand, wo sonst nur der Scotch und die Gläser lagerten. Alan stellte überrascht fest, dass sich ein alter Plattenspieler dazugesellt hatte.

Denny drehte ihm zwar den Rücken zu, und er konnte nicht sehen was er genau da tat, aber es schien von Erfolg gekröhnt, denn schon im nächsten Moment hörte er rhythmische Sambamusik über den Balkon dröhnen.

"Ist das nicht ein bisschen laut?" fragte Alan über die Musik hinweg. Doch das hätte er sich auch sparen können, denn schon wurde es leiser und der heiße Samba, der zuvor seine reissenden Zähne gezeigt hatte, schnurrte jetzt wie eine zufriedene Katze vor sich hin.

Denny drehte sich zu ihm herum. "Hast du was gesagt?" fragte er während er näher kam.

Alan winkte nur ab. Inzwischen stand Denny wieder vor ihm. Es war schon manchmal ein bisschen erstaunlich wie schnell er sich bewegen konnte, wenn er wollte und gerade als Alan seine Hand wieder senken wollte, ergriff Denny sie, umschloss sie mit seiner Hand und streckte sie zusammen mit seiner weit nach vorn.

Wie selbstverständlich schlangen sich ihre Arme um die Schultern des jeweils anderen und Alan merkte wie Denny ihn nahe zu sich heranzog. Seite an Seite standen sie für einen Moment da, die Arme umeinander geschlungen, die Hände ineinander verschränkt und weit von sich gestreckt.

"Hast du gar keine Angst, dass dich jemand sehen könnte?", frotzelte Alan und beobachtete Denny, der nach drinnen horchte. Vielleicht war die Musik zu laut, aber er konnte den Staubsauger nicht mehr hören. Und wenn war es ihm auch egal...

"Bereit?", brummte Denny stattdessen und sah Alan direkt ins Angesicht.

"Führe mich", antwortete Alan, dieses Mal aber mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen im Gesicht. Denny bemerkte es, ließ ein flüchtiges Lächeln über seine Mundwinkel huschen und begann Alan im Takt der Musik und seinen vorgegebenen Schritten zu leiten.

Dennys Körper bewegte sich zur Musik und sein Freund hatte keine andere Wahl als ihm zu folgen. Sonst war er eher derjenige der die Frauen führte und verführte. Aber hier hatte Denny die Oberhand und aus irgendeinem Grund bewog es ihn sogar dazu zu sagen: "Du tanzt ziemlich gut."

Denny riss nun Alans Arm empor und zwang ihn ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich bin gerade erst warm.", murmelte er, zog sich wieder von Alan zurück und begann ihn einmal um seine eigene Achse zu drehen ehe er sofort wieder nach seinen Händen griff und weiter führte als wäre nichts geschehen.

"Ganz die alte Schule.", bemerkte Alan und echte Anerkennung schwang mit.

"Dann zeig mal was du kannst.", forderte Denny heraus und spürte schon im nächsten Moment wie die Seiten gewechselt wurden. Alan war wandelbar wie ein Chamäleon und Denny kommentierte es mit einem anerkennenden Nicken ehe er selbst einmal um die eigene Achse gewirbelt wurde. Einmal... zweimal... dreimal ehe er wieder Alan in die Augen sah.

"Du bist auch nicht schlecht", gab Denny zu und sie tanzten weiter, hatten nicht viele Gelegenheiten sich in die Augen zu sehen, der Takt gab es nicht vor, doch bei der nächsten Drehung verpasste Alan scheinbar seinen Einsatz, nahm seine Hand von Dennys Schulter und schob sie unter seinen Rücken. Erst dann riss er die andere Hand empor, so hoch, dass sein Oberkörper mit ihm aufschloss. Ihre Gesichter waren sich nun so nahe, dass sie sich fast berührten. Denny starrte aus seiner Rücklage empor.

"Überrascht?", fragte Alan ausser Atem, der das natürlich genau in Dennys Gesicht ablesen konnte. Doch er wollte es von ihm selbst hören.

"Da musst du früher aufstehen", meinte Denny, doch es klang nicht sehr überzeugend. Alan wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her und kam langsam näher, fast das sich ihre Nasen berührten...

"Sag meinen Namen", flüsterte Denny und trotz der Musik konnte Alan jede einzelne Silbe gut verstehen.

Die Nacht war weit vorangeschritten, niemand würde die beiden stören. Leise drang die Sambamusik vom Balkon des Büros von Denny Crane durch die Nacht. Und dort hinein mischte sich Alans Antwort. "Denny Crane."


End file.
